I'm Back
by Megumi Yoora
Summary: Aku terbangun dari tidurku./"Hei, Sakura! Bangun, dong! Sudah jam 6.30! Apa kau libur?", bentak Touya, kakakku./"Sudah… Sudah… Kalian kakak beradik, janganlah sering berdebat," ujar Yukito dengan senyum khas-nya menengahi perdebatan Sakura  dan Touya./RnR


Nb:Maaf kalo sangat-sangat gaje =="

Disclaimer: CLAMP_Cardcaptor Sakura

Pairing: Syaoran Li-Sakura Kinomoto

I'm Back

….

**Sakura POV**

"Huaaheemm",

Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Aku pun duduk, dan mengusap-usap mataku dengan punggung tanganku. Lalu, samar-samar (masih) kulihat kak Touya sudah berdiri di depanku.

"Hei, Sakura! Bangun, dong! Sudah jam 6.30! Apa kau libur!", bentak Touya, kakakku.

"Unng… Nii-chan, aku masih mengantuk", ujarku manja. Lalu aku pun bergelayut di lengan kak Touya.

"Sa-sakura! Ada a…"

**#Duakk!**

Sakura baru saja menginjak kaki Touya (dengan sengaja).

"Uwaaaah! Sakit!", seru Touya kesakitan. Sakura langsung kabur ke kamar mandi.

*Skip bagian di kamar mandi

Selesai aku mandi dan berpakaian seragam, aku langsung turun sambil membawa inline skate-ku. Begitu aku tiba, Touya-niichan sudah siap akan menyemprotku (dengan kemarahan, pastinya).

"Pagi, Sakura-chan", sapa ayahku, Fujitaka Kinomoto.

"Ohayou, Otoosan", aku membalas sapaan ayahku. Saat kulihat, di meja makan tidak hanya ada Touya-niichan dan Otoosan saja, tapi ada Yukito-senpai.

"Ohayou, Yukito-senpai!", seru-ku sambil menyapa Yukito Tsukishiro-senpai, teman akrab Touya-niichan.

"Pagi Sakura, wah… Kamu tetap imut yah", ujar Yukito-senpai. Wajahku memerah saat dibilang "Imut" sama Yukito-senpai.

"Makasi, Senpai", kataku dengan senang.

"Sakura, kau sudah SMP. Apa kau masih jalan ke sekolah dengan inline skate-mu?" tanya Touya penasaran. Aku tertegun mendengar pertanyaan kak Touya.

"Eh… Emangnya kenapa sih, kak?" aku berbalik bertanya pada kak Touya.

"Dengar yah! Kamu sudah SMP! Apa kau mau, saat kau ber-sepatu roda, rokmu melambai-lambai, lalu orang-orang tanpa sengaja melihat dalamanmu?" terang Touya dengan wajah memerah dan tingkah laku yang tidak enak dilihat. Kata-katanya itu membuatku malu saja, pikirku.

"Kakak ngeres, deh!" seruku sambil memukul punggungnya. Lalu terjadilah perdebatan antara aku dan kak Touya.

"Sudah… Sudah… Kalian kakak beradik, janganlah sering berdebat," ujar Yukito dengan senyum khas-nya menengahi perdebatan Sakura dan Touya.

"Itu kan, salah kak Touya! Pikirannya ngeres banget!" aku berusaha mengelak dan membela diri. Rupanya kak Touya juga melakukan hal yang sama denganku.

"Apaan sih! Itu kan salahmu!" seru kak Touya menyalahkanku.

"Eheem!" tiba-tiba kak Yukito memukul meja, membuat aku, kak Touya, dan Ayah yang hanya menjadi penonton terkaget.

"Sudah jam 7.00 lho! Kapan kita berangkat, Touya-kun, Sakura-chan?" ujar Yukito dengan senyum kesal. Aku dan kak Touya gemetar ketakutan karenanya.

….

Karena perkataan kakak, ku urungkan niatku pergi ke sekolah dengan inline skate. Setelah kupikir-pikir, lebih baik aku mencoba naik bis saja. Sekarang, aku sudah bersekolah di SMP Tomoeda, kelas 1 SMP, tepatnya. Aihh… Bahagia sekali bisa memakai seragam SMP, pikirku.

Hmm, sudah beberapa tahun sejak dia pergi meninggalkan Jepang untuk tinggal di Hongkong. Yah, dia adalah Syaoran Li, orang yang sangat kusukai. Terakhir kami bertemu, saat aku mengejar Syaoran yang sudah naik bis ke bandara, lalu memberikan boneka kepadanya. Saat itu, dia berjanji akan kembali lagi ke Jepang, tepatnya ke Tomoeda.

"Aih~ Bunga sakura udah mekar, tapi bunga di hatiku belum mekar" pikirku sambil memperhatikan bunga Sakura yang berjatuhan. Lalu aku melihat jam tangan yang melekat di pergelangan tangan kiriku.

"Astaga! Udah jam 8! Gawat, bentar lagi bel tanda masuk sekolah bakal bunyi!" aku berteriak-teriak gaje saking paniknya. Lalu aku berlari sekencang-kencangnya.

'Coba tadi aku turuti kehendakku sendiri memakai inline skate ke sekolah' pikirku lagi. 'Ini semua gara-gara Touya-niichan! Awas kau, Touya!' pikirku lagi sambil mengepalkan jari-jari tanganku.

Aku sudah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah SMP Tomoeda. Terlihat banyak siswa-siswi berjalan dengan cepat memasuki area sekolah tersebut, termasuk aku, yang tidak mau terlambat di hari pertama sekolah. Aku mendapati kerumunan anak-anak yang sebaya denganku, memadati papan pengumuman sekolah. Aku pun juga ikut berkerumun, siapa tahu mendapat informasi di mana letak kelasku. Setelah membaca satu persatu, akhirnya aku mendapati namaku tercantum sebagai siswi kelas 1-A.

"Sakura-chan! Apa kabar?" ternyata Tomoyo Daidouji, sepupu sekaligus sahabatku, menyapaku.

"Kyaaa~! Tomoyo-chan! Lama tak jumpa denganmu!" seruku sambil memeluk Tomoyo. Tomoyo juga memmbalas pelukanku.

"Aku kangen sekali sama Sakura-chan! Waktu yang kita habiskan bersama saat libur tidak cukup, lho" ujar Tomoyo.

"Sakura-chan! Tomoyo-chan!" seru beberapa teman mereka.

"Rika-chan! Dan teman-teman lainnya!" seru Sakura lagi. Lalu mereka semua bereuni ria. Dan mereka pun bercakap-cakap seperti ibu-ibu arisan saja.

"Wah, syukurlah. Kita berada di kelas yang sama lagi" ujar Rika.

"Ehem! Maaf mengganggu kesenangan kalian! Meilin Li dating!" seru Meilin, sepupu Syaoran, mengganggu kehebohan Sakura CS.

"Hei Meilin… apa kabarmu?" tanya Tomoyo.

"Seperti yang kau lihat" jawab Meilin lagi.

"Yah, sayang yah, tidak ada Syaoran-kun" ujar Rika.

#Deg!

Dada Sakura tiba-tiba berdetak kencang.

"Eh, iya," kata Sakura lirih.

…

Baiklah, anak-anak, kenalkan, nama saya Hiroki Kozuka, wali kelas 1-A. Mohon kerjasama kalian untuk berikutnya," begitulah yang dikatakan Hiroki Kazuka, wali kelas 1-A. Hari pertama sekolah, hanya diadakan kelas Home Room di setiap kelas dengan wali kelasnya masing-masing. Kelas 1-A bahkan sudah memilih Pengurus Kelas, dan aku, Sakura kedapatan menjabat sebagai Ketua Kelas.

"Eh? Kok aku?" keluhku.

"Sakura Kinomoto, teman-temanmu mempercayaimu sebagai Ketua Kelas 1-A. jadi, jalankanlah tugas itu dengan baik, OK?" pak guru memberi nasihat kepada Sakura, membuatku lebih termotivasi.

"Baiklah, sensei!" seruku semangat.

…..

Pulang sekolah, aku langsung pulang ke rumahku. Aku mendapati rumahku kosong, tidak ada siapapun. Sepi, begitulah pikirku. Tapi…

"Sakura! Lama sekali pulangnya!" Kero langsung memarahiku begitu aku memasuki kamarku. Kero (Nama aslinya Cerberus, Cuma aku sering memanggilnya Kero/Kero-chan) berwujud seperti boneka hewan berwarna kuning dengan sayap dipunggungnya. Wujud sebenarnya adalah makhluk penjaga buku yang menyegel kartu Clow. Kero lah yang memberikan kunci berwujud tongkat kepadaku untuk menyegel kartu Clow yang terlepas.

"Huwaaah! Kero! Kau di mana saja tadi pagi? Sedari tadi aku mencarimu, lho!" aku memeluk tubuh Kero yang mungil. Aku juga merasakan Kero berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari pelukanku.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu! Sejak tadi, aku berada di bawah ranjang tidurmu dan baru terbangun sekarang!" seru Kero lagi.

"Ghheeeh! Apa saja yang kau lakukan, hingga tidur pulas seharian?" tanyaku lagi.

"Aku mimpi indah, makanya tidurku nyenyak sekali," jawab Kero sambil memperlihatkan senyumnya. (lho?)

"Aiiih… Dasar Kero," aku malah tambah memeluknya lebih erat saking gemasnya. Dan Kero masih tetap berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Hei, Sakura! Bagaimana keadaan sekolahmu?" tanya Kero.

Lalu aku menceritakan semua hal yang terjadi di sekolah hari ini. Mulai aku masuk di kelas 1-A dengan Tomoyo dan teman-teman sekelas saat SD, hingga saat perjalan pulang bersama mereka. Kero terus mendengarkan ceritaku dengan sabar.

….

"Huaaheem… Sudah jam 10 p.m, aku tidur dulu ya, Kero," ujar Sakura sambil mematikan lampu, lalu menyelimuti dirinya dan Kero.

"Selamat tidur, Sakura," ujar Kero.

…

"Guwaaaaaaaaaaa!" aku berteriak sekencang-kencangnya begitu terbangun dan melihat jam. Dengan segera aku beranjak dari ranjang, dan menyambar handuk yang tergantung di rak handuk.

"Kan sudah kubilang, aku tidak akan membangunkanmu hari ini, karena aku sibuk dengan pekerjaanku," ujar Touya, lalu pamit berangkat ke sekolahnya.

"Maafkan Ayah, Sakura. Tapi hari ini kerjaan Ayah menumpuk, makanya tidak bisa menggantikan Touya membangunkanmu," sesal Ayahnya yang masih berhadapan dengan laptopnya.

"Ya sudah! Aku berangkat dulu, yah! Jaa!" aku pamit pada Ayah sambil berlari keluar dari rumahn.

Aku berlari sekuat tenaga untuk dapat sampai ke sekolah dengan selamat (maksudnya, tepat waktu).

Saat itu, gerbang sekolah hampir saja di tutup. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 8.25. karena pintu akan segera ditutup, dengan nekat aku…

#Whuush!

"Hei! Anak kelas 1! Jangan melompati gerbang seperti itu!" seru Pengawas Kedisiplinan.

Aku menghiraukannya, dan terus berlari, mengganti sepatuku dengan alas kaki khusus yang disediakan sekolah, dan berlari secepat mungkin menuju kelas.

Syukurlah, kulihat waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 8.30, dan aku sampai di kelasku tepat saat bel tanda pelajaran dimulai berbunyi.

"Yokatta~ Aku selamat dari bencana!" desahku sambil mengelap keringat yang keluar dari

"Hampir saja kau terlambat," terang pak Kozuka sambil tersenyum pada Sakura.

"Gheeh? Kozuka-sensei! Jangan membuatku kaget, dong!" seru ku lagi.

"Kinomoto, jangan berdiri menghalangi pintu, dong," kata Kozuka-sensei dengan nada datar. Aku langsung tersadar, lalu membungkuk meminta maaf, dan memerintahkan teman-temanku untuk memberi salam pada wali kelas kami.

"Beri salam!" teriakku lantang.

"Selamat pagi, Sensei!" teriak anak-anak sekelas, sambil membungkuk menghormat. Kozuka-sensei juga membungkuk. "Selamat pagi, anak-anak!" seru Kozuka-sensei yang sudah semangat.

"Hei, tumben datang telat," bisik Tomoyo yang duduk di sebelahku.

"Touya-niichan dan Otoosan ga bangunin aku, beginilah jadinya," sesalku lirih.

"Baiklah, sebelum kita memulai pelajaran, ada yang ingin sensei sampaikan. Kita kedatangan murid baru, yang seharusnya karena sesame murid kelas 1, sudah masuk sekolah sejak kemarin. Namun, karena bermasalah dengan pesawat delay, kedatangannya ditunda, sehingga ia baru sampai kemarin di Jepang, dan baru bisa bersekolah mulai hari ini," terang Kozuka-sensei panjang x lebar = luas.

"Sensei, murid tsb dari mana?" aku mencoba bertanya pada sensei. Karena maksud sensei, anak itu berasal dari luar negeri, dan karena pesawat yang dari negaranya ke Jepang delay, dia baru bisa bersekolah sekarang. Saking penasarannya, dadaku bergemuruh hebat. 'Semoga dari Hongkong!' pintaku dalam hatiku.

"Kalau tak salah, dari Hongkong," jawab Kozuka-sensei.

#Deg!

Tak salah lagi, apakah… Yang datang itu…

"Baiklah, silahkan masuk!" Kozuka-sensei mempersilahkan anak tsb masuk. Begitu ia memasuki ruangan kelas 1-A, Tomoyo, Rika, Meilin, dan teman-teman Sakura yang lainnya langsung terkaget, dan tersenyum senang begitu melihat siapa yang masuk di kelas mereka tsb. Lain hal denganku. Aku masih duduk terdiam, dan menatap apa yang terjadi di kelasku hari ini.

'Ya Tuhan!' pekikku dalam hati.

"Nama saya Syaoran Li, pindahan dari Hongkong. Dozo Yoroshiku!" begitulah yang dikatan Syaoran, yang menjadi siswa pindahan di kelas kami.

"Syaoran!" seru Tomoyo, Meilin, dll.

"Ah! Daidouji! Meilin! Dan teman-teman lainnya!" seru Syaoran.

Aku masih tak percaya. Syaoran pulang!

"Sakura!" seru Syaoran lagi. Kali ini aku percaya, bahwa yang memanggil namaku itu, adalah Syaoran. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung berlari kea rah Syaoran, dan memeluknya dengan erat. Semua anak kelas 1-A menatap kaget melihatku dan Syaoran.

"Syaoran!" tangisku pecah begitu melihat Syaoran. Betapa kangennya aku. Betapa inginnya aku melihatmu, dan memelukmu. Syaoran pun membalas pelukan eratku.

"Aku pulang, Sakura" ujar Syaoran lembut. Mukaku memerah. Kuperhatikan dirinya. Sudah ada perubahan dari dirinya dibanding saat terakhir kami bertemu saat SD. Ia bertambah tinggi, juga, bertambah dewasa.

"Eheem! Kinomoto, sebagai Kaicho kelas 1-A, kau harus memberikan contoh yang baik kepada teman-temanmu!" begitulah sindiran Kozuka-sensei yang merespon perbuatanku. Saat tersadar, aku sudah berada di pelukan Syaoran, dan teman-teman sekelas menatap kami berdua dengan tatapan pingin menggoda, apa lagi Tomoyo CS.

"Cieeee~~!" goda anak-anak sekelas.

"Ukkh! Ini ada alasannya!" seruku panik.

…

"Sakura," sapa Syaoran begitu aku keluar kelas.

"Kau jahat!" ujarku lirih. "Heh?" kulihat Syaoran menjadi bingung dengan ucapanku.

"Kenapa ga bilang kalau kau mau pulang? Kenapa tidak mengontakku selama ini?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi. Kulihat raut muka Syaoran berubah menjadi bingung.

"Maafkan aku! Tapi, alamat dan emailmu berada di tasku, yang di copet pencopet saat aku baru saja sampai di Hongkong tempo hari" gumam Syaoran dan gemas dengan keteledorannya sendiri.

"Heh? Tapi kan Syaoran bisa bela diri?" aku bertanya lagi.

"Eh, saat itu aku lengah, memperhatikan pusat kota di Hongkong yang sudah semakin pesat perkembangannya," ujar Syaoran dengan muka memerah seperti tomat. Aku hanya mangut-mangut tanda mengerti. Lalu Syaoran menatapku.

"Sakura," ujarnya lembut. Mukaku jadi ber-blushing ria mendengar dia memanggil namaku.

"Ada apa, Syaoran?" tanyaku. Syaoran yang sekarang sudah lebih tinggi sekitar 15cm dariku. Ia pun sedikit membungkuk, dan menggenggam tanganku.

"Mau gak, jadi pacarku?" pertanyaan Syaoran hampir membuat jantungku copot.

"Kau yakin?" tanyaku memastikan. Senyum Syaoran mengganti untuk menjawab pertanyaanku itu. Saking senangnya, tak terasa, air mataku tumpah dan mengalir melewati pipiku.

"Ya," ujarku sambil mengusap air mataku dengan punggung tanganku. Syaoran pun memelukku.

Itu adalah saat bersama Syaoran yang takkan pernah kulupakan.

-The End-


End file.
